Sumashu
Sumashu is a French YouTube singer who loves playing the guitar. He has a smooth and clear voice which sounds , but also has a strong quality. He sings in English, Japanese and French, although his first covers were English acoustic covers. He always depicts himself with a mustache. Aside from singing, he mixes and draws. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Guilty Chorus # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of Melifluence Chorus # Member of BadTouch Chorus # Member of Kogane no Tsubasa # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of AmorVelSui Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Poucet (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) List of Covered Songs (Like Dislike) feat. Riina and Sumashu (2013.01.13) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" feat. Sumashu, Lizz and Aqua (2013.02.01) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Lalala song" (Poucet song) (2013.02.08) # "Amefuru Uchuu" (Rainy Universe) feat. Yunachii, Asu, Noki, Sumashu, Raku, T3VY, Yue, Ayeyna, ғʀeʏa and Riina (2013.02.15) # "Carnation" (JanneDaArc song) (2013.02.22) # "Last song" (2013.02.27) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Sweets & bitters" feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.03.09) # "Smile Again" feat. Tevy, Sumashu and Yue (2013.03.13) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" feat. Nyamai, Antares, Eunji, Hera, KL, Anba, Acca, Panda, Miizu, Xandu, Sumashu, Kuraiinu, Momoki, Len, Jau, Howl and Yakumo (2013.03.18) # "Kaze ni naru" (Become the wind - The cat returns song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Hikari no Kakera" feat. Elly, Juu, Leia (YT), Megumi, Sabi, Seika, Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.03.31) # "Torn" (Natalie Imbruglia song) feat. Sumashu and Aya (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai, Poucet and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Hirari Hirari" feat. Sumashu, Megumi, Hana (YT), Vulkain, Yamiku, Maaya and Tsuki (2013.04.30) # "Vuvu Birthday Mix" feat. Emeraude, Eniru, Juu, Kami, Kura, Megumi, Poucet, Saint, Sumashu and Tsuki (2013.05.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Aria, Asu, Elly, Lena, Mag, Meilo, Miu, Raku, Renge, Riina, Sumashu and Yue (2013.05.07) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Sumashu and sabi (2013.05.16) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffthoughts) (2013.06.01) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) feat. Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.06.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Abyss, Aki, Aya, Azusa, Bunny, Hisunu, Koori, Maaya, Megumi, SukinaK, Sumashu, Tsuki and Yamiku (2013.07.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Akira, Aria, Asu, Elly, Gana, Lena, Mag, Miu, Nana, Renge, Sumashu and T3VY (2013.07.13) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Amjuubi, Elly, Kuta, Mag, Raku, Renge, Riina, Shiina, Sumashu, T3VY, Tsuki, Yon, Yue and Yun (2013.08.05) # "Homo wo Kudasai wo" feat. Sabi, Yuugi, Kurai and Sumashu (2013.08.06) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, The Blue Sea, A Collection of Poems by Aglaophonos Grasping Great Numbers) feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.08.09) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29)}} Discography Gallery Trivia * He lives in Créteil, France. * He is also a mixer, composer, guitarist and artist. * He says that he is lazy. External Links * Twitter * Overblog * SoundCloud * Facebook Category:Harlequιn*Project